


All We Are

by Bookcaseninja



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Sometimes, someone comes into your life so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever.A story in which Eobard Thawne experiences an unforeseen change in his plans… but he doesn’t entirely mind.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Barry Allen/Reader/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 5





	All We Are

_The Reader's P.O.V._

"Oh, come on, Y/N!" Cisco said pleadingly. "We haven't been out in forever!"

You laughed, finally setting your laptop down for the first time since work had ended for the night/ Well your metahuman work anyway. Your day job still beckoned.

"Didn't we go to the movies just last week?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well..." He paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good counter argument. "We're not going to the movies this time," was all he could come up with, but he paired it with a puppy-eyed expression.

"Barry does the puppy eyes better," You said, and patted his hand on the table. "I'll come out next time, okay?" You promised.

The puppy eyes faded into a look of disappointment and he nodded. You patted his hand again.

A few minutes later, Caitlin came striding into the Cortex, her coat buttoned up and her purse slung over her shoulder. "You sure you don't want to come with us, Y/N?" She asked. "It's trivia night."

You nodded. "Yeah. This story is due Thursday morning and I'm not getting paid if it's not finished by then."

Caitlin nodded, though she looked a little unsure. You smiled at her, silently trying to reassure her that you were alright. After a minute, she stepped forward and touched his arm to catch his attention.

"Let's go," She said softly once he looked at her. She looked back at you and said a little bit louder, a little more cheerfully, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

You nodded and waved as they walked into the hallway. "Have fun at Jitters!"

As you sat down and pulled your laptop closer, you faintly heard the chime of the elevator being called. Another faint chime sounded not long after, announcing the arrival of the elevator. You smiled to yourself, settling back in your chair.

Time to get to work.

It doesn't take long for you to start where you left off. There were a few false beginnings, but then you remembered where you had been going with the narrative. You immersed yourself in the story, loving that familiar sensation that all creators knew well. Almost an hour passed and you were roughly halfway through.

You were so deep into the story that you hardly reacted when Barry streaked into the cortex, still wearing his work clothes.

"Is Dr. Wells still here?" He asked, brushing dust off of himself.

"Yep." You barely spared him a glance. "He's in his office." Or at least you thought he was; you hadn't heard his wheelchair rolling down the hall outside. But then again, you hadn't heard much of anything, distracted as you were.

Barry took your word for it, though. He said, "Thanks," and then he was off before you thought to say no problem. There was a light, papery sound sliding through the air, but you ignored it. You were familiar enough with the sound of Barry taking off by now.

You thought.

You finally stopped typing ten or maybe fifteen minutes later (you weren't entirely sure; time was always a slippery thing when you became immersed in writing). The story was less than a quarter away from the ending, but your poor fingers were demanding a break. With a satisfied sigh, you set the laptop on the table and leaned back in your chair.

And let loose a string of swear words.

Turns out there was a reason why you associated the papery sound you'd heard earlier with Barry leaving: There was a notebook's worth of papers spread out on the floor. A common result of a certain speedster speeding away.

You swore again and got up, moving to clean the papers up. Barry Allen was lucky he was cute - it made a lot harder to be mad at him when he made a mess like this. There was also the fact that you may have had a _tiny_ crush on him, but you weren't going to think about that right now.

It took almost as long as it did to convince Cisco and Caitlin that you were fine staying here by yourself, but you finally had the papers arranged in (mostly) neat little stacks on the floor. You had picked them up and were attempting to figure out where they used to be when you heard the sound. It was like a faint groan, so quiet your ears almost didn't pick it up. You froze, your eyes darting to the medbay, the treadmill room, the hall outside the Cortex. There was no one there.

Right?

You shook your head, chalking the sound up to being water pipes groaning or - more likely - your imagination. You were still a little absorbed in your own world. But then, a few minutes later, you heard the sound again. And again, and it was louder this time. There was definitely no one nearby… except for…

Dr. Wells.

Your eyes darted the hallway at the same time another groan drifted down. There was no mistaking it this time: the groan belonged to Dr. Wells.

You reached out with your meta-healing sense, but didn't feel anything. That didn't mean something wasn't wrong though. Concerned, you stood and hurried out of the Cortex without putting down the papers in your hand. The door to Dr. Wells's office was slightly ajar and, despite your urgency, you raised your free hand to knock on the door frame (it seemed rude not to) and peered through the gap out of habit. And then you froze.

Dr. Wells was in his office. But he wasn't hurt or injured like you'd thought.

No, he was far from it actually.

For a moment, time seemed to slow. You were frozen with shock… and maybe a _little_ arousal. Dr. Wells was sitting in his wheelchair like usual. What _wasn't_ usual though was the way his hands clenched the armrests of the chair and his eyes closed in pleasure. Nor was the way that Barry - _Barry!_ \- knelt in front of him. The bobbing of the speedster's head left little question as to what he was doing.

You wanted to walk away. You _should_ have walked away. But for some reason your legs wouldn't move. All you could do was stare.

Then Dr. Wells groaned again and the beautiful, damning sound broke whatever spell you'd been under. You gasped as time sped back up. The papers in your hand slipped from your grasp and fell to the floor with whispery, shifting sounds. Those sounds, quiet as they were, seemed impossibly loud. You mentally swore and berated yourself, but it was too late.

Barry froze his head bobbing and there was a wet popping as he presumably pulled Dr. Wells's cock from his mouth. Dr. Wells himself opened his eyes and looked directly at you. The expression on his face changed from ecstasy to surprise, but there was something else there as well, something you couldn't quite decipher. Then there was a blur and a flash of yellow lightning and Barry was right in front of you, opening the door further and blocking the other scientist from view.

His mouth opened, but you didn't hear what he said or was about to say. You turned and took off down the hall, with no other thought than you had to get out of there. Now.

_Eowell's P.O.V._

Eobard Thawne - the man currently masquerading as Harrison Wells - hated Barry Allen. Hated him with a burning passion. But he loved his mouth and his talented, talented hands.

Eobard had been sitting in his office, tinkering with an invention Cisco had left behind, some kind of meta-human dampening cuff, when the speedster sped in. He wasn't wearing his speed suit, which was a damn shame - he looked quite delectable in it - but he was wearing skinny jeans and an expression that was a cross between gratefulness and something a little dirtier.

"Are you busy?" He'd asked with a glance at the invention in his hands.

Eobard set the gadget down without looking at it and started to move his wheelchair around the desk. "Not anymore. Why?"

"I, uh, I wanted to thank you for earlier." Despite the not-so-innocent grin that played at his lips, Barry blushed. "You saved my ass out there."

The secret speedster matched Barry's grin as he stopped in front of him. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Allen, but if you really want to thank me, I could think of a few ways you might do that..."

And that was how Barry ended up on his knees in front of Eobard, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

Eobard groaned and leaned his head back, his eyes screwed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. The boy was gifted with his mouth, even more so than Eobard had imagined when they had first started doing this a few short months ago. Barry sucked him off like a pornstar, bobbing his head up and down his length with a well-set rhythm. One of his hands held his thigh, and while Eobard had to pretend that he couldn't feel it, he certainly didn't pretend that he couldn't feel the hand cupping his balls.

" _Fuck_ ," He growled when Barry buzzed his hand around his balls. Smirking around his length, Barry did it again and got the same reaction. Eobard gripped the wheelchair's armrests, forcing himself not to thrust his hips up like he so desperately wanted to.

As he got closer to the edge, his sounds got louder. He was moaning and growling and swearing with abandon. Everyone else had left earlier that evening. Except for Y/N, but he didn't realize that... at least not until he heard a gasp that wasn't his own and a strange papery sound.

His eyes shot open and to the partially open door. Y/N was standing there, a stack of papers fanned out at her feet - the source of the papery sound, no doubt. Shock was written across her features, but also arousal? Eobard wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but he didn't find it unwelcome.

Barry pulled off his mouth and stood up. In the blink of an eye, he was at the door, blocking Eobard's view of Y/N. He started to say something, then stopped and Eobard heard harsh footsteps as Y/N ran away. Barry called her name, but she didn't stop. He glanced over his shoulder and the question in his eyes was clear.

_Should I go after her?_

Eobard nodded. "Go talk to her," He said and his voice was still a bit rough with his previous desire. He cleared his throat and continued, "Convince her to come back here."

Barry nodded in understanding and took off, leaving a brief trail of lightning in his wake. Eobard watched as the lightning quickly faded and tucked his still-hard self back into his pants.

This was an interesting turn of events.

Very interesting indeed.

_The Reader's P.O.V._

You shoved open the heavy metal door leading to the stairwell and dashed down the steps. Your lungs were already burning with exertion. Barry would catch up in literally no time at all, but that didn't stop you from trying to get out. You were regretting not going out with Caitlin and Cisco when they offered.

Staying late was a mistake. A big, no _huge_ mistake.

After three floors and no streaks of lightning, you thought you were home free. Then you reached the fourth landing and saw a familiar figure blocking the path to the next flight of stairs. A gasped curse escaped your lips as you skidded to a stop. " _Fuck_."

You'd forgotten about the other stairwell in the building.

Barry leaned against the stair railing, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't say anything; he just watched you as you fought to catch your breath.

"Took you long enough." It was a weak joke and you knew it. It was the only thing that came to mind when you stopped panting for air, though.

Thankfully, Barry ignored it. His searching stare wasn't all that comforting, however. You stared right back at him, trying very hard not to squirm or fidget.

Finally, he said, "I think it'd be naive to assume you didn't see anything."

Your heart beating in your throat, you nodded.

"Yeah." He laughed and, to your surprise, it didn't sound strained or forced. But it didn't help your nerves either.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you," You said. It was true. You didn't think in your concerned urgency that the groans meant something else, that they lacked a pained edge. And you definitely hadn't expected to see Barry on his knees in front of the wheelchair. Nor had you been prepared for your body's reaction.

And from the slow-forming look on Barry's face, you that he knew.

You shifted from foot to foot, wondering if you could lunge past him to the next flight of stairs before he could catch you. Probably not, but it was worth a shot, right?

"We know," He said. "It's not like you knew about us."

You nodded and laughed. It wasn't like Barry's laugh - it sounded strained and on the verge of hysteria to your ears, like a nervous reflex. But Barry smiled like he thought it was cute or something. And _that_ thought made your heart skip a beat.

"Why don't you come back up to Dr. Wells's office with me?" Barry asked. His tone was casual, but his body was tensed, ready to catch you if you tried to take off again.

You hesitated, your hand gripping the railing next to you.

The speedster saw your uncertainty. "Neither of us is mad at you," He said, choosing his words carefully. "We just want to talk." He held out his hand to you. "Do you trust me?"

You stared at his hand for a moment, then at his face. He was still wearing that kind smile.

"I do," You said and took his proffered hand.

Barry's face lit up and his smile grew wider, making you smile right back at him. That classic happy puppy face of his never failed to make you melt.

"Hold on." He squeezed your fingers and before you knew it, there was a blur of yellow lightning and the two of you were back on the floor you had originally started on.

It was the first time Barry had run you anywhere and you were unprepared for the sudden stop. "Whoa..." You stumbled a few steps.

"Easy there." Barry let go of your hand and gripped your shoulder instead, helping you steady yourself. He flashed (hehe) another one of his puppy smiles. "Maybe we should walk the rest of the way?"

"That sounds like a good idea," You agreed, but as the two of you started down the corridor, you regretted it. The nerves that had prompted you to flee fired up again. They grew with each step, so that by the time you and Barry approached the office door, it felt as if a swarm of butterflies had taken up residence in your stomach. You were suddenly glad that the scarlet speedster wasn't holding your hand anymore, because your palms were now slick with sweat.

_What am I doing?_ You thought as Barry pushed the door open. He had reassured you that he and Dr. Wells weren't mad, so why did they want to talk to you? _Maybe..._

Nope. You stopped that thought before it could fully form. They didn't want you to join them.

Did they?


End file.
